1 800 CALLING CUPID
by bee162
Summary: Where's a cupid when you need one? This story is about friendships turning into something more... Please R&R! My first fic. complete!
1. Hermione's Morning

Narrator's POV

It is Harry, Hermione, and Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (all the stuff in the sixth book never happened) It is October now, and everyone is asleep in their beds after a long and boring day.

Hermione's POV

(Dreaming)

_Harry gracefully walks up to me and asks, "Why who are the two people in the picture you drew walking across the beach, holding hands?" I reply dreamily "You and I silly." From that point on I didn't know what he was saying because his soft, sensitive voice is just too distracting. The next thing I knew, I was being swept up in his strong arms and he carried me away, out of Hogwarts onto a unicorn galloping away off into the horizon…"_

"Hermione!" Ron's nagging voice is forced to awaken me from my delightful dream.

"What!" I manage to say.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were such a light sleeper."

"Yeah right."

"So anyway, the story is that you fell asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and last night and potions starts in five minutes, so I thought I would take the common courtesy to wake you up." He said hurriedly, though acting like it was no big deal.

"WHAT!" I shriek even louder than before.

When I finally got to potions class, on inch shot on the assignment that was given last night for homework (for the first time in six years), I just happen to run into Snape.

"Why Miss Granger, why I suppose e are you not in the classroom with all of my other students?"

"I was running late."

"That is very unfortunate, I might suggest getting an alarm clock. 15 points from Gryffindor."

To top the morning off Snape took another 20 points for not have my homework completed, which knocked Gryffindor from second place to third for the house cup.

I was going to get that nasty git for waking me up so late…


	2. Harry's Question

Harry's POV

Should I ask her out? What would she say? What if she says no! What if she says yes? What if we start going out, and then get married, and then have ten children and live on a farm. Why am I even thinking these thoughts, I haven't even asked her out!

"So Ron I like this girl,"

"ooooooh! Harry likes a girl! Harry likes a girl" he said in a very tauntingly.

"and I want to ask her out, but she doesn't know I like her, and I haven't ever done this before, and I want to know when is the right time, and what is the right way to ask her, and when to kiss her…"

"Whoa! Slow down Harry, you were talking at the speed of your firebolt! If you want to ask her out, then just go for it. The worst thing she cold say is no."

"Is that what you always do?"

"Yea"

"That sure got you far."

"Just do it, okay."

"Fine."

Where could Hermione be?

"Hi Hermione." I said in a dreamy voice.

Today she was so beautiful. I love how her hair curls just right around her face, or the way she smiles, or…

"Hi Harry."

"Herms, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What."

"Are you busy tonight, if your not would you like to go to The Hogshead with me tonight? If you r busy, I understand, I mean…"

"Oh Harry, yes! I've been waiting for this moment for so long!"

"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" I was practically frolicking down the hall!"

"I told you it works" replied Ron.


	3. Getting Ready

Hermione's POV

"Harry asked me out! I can't believe Harry asked me out!" I told Ginny when I got back to the girls dormitory.

"He did! That's wonderful! What are you going to wear? Can I help you?"

"Sure. I was thinking about my pink dress."

"That would be good, but I think you will look better in this dress, I'll let you borrow it."

Ginny pulled out an extravagant soft blue dress made from the prettiest fabric I've ever seen wit beadwork all over it. It had matching blue high heels that looked a lot like Cinderella's glass slippers.

"Ginny, it's beautiful."

"You can also borrow my silver necklace!"

"Really! Thank you so much! I'll look perfect for my first date!"

"Now, now, enough of that. Lets do your hair and makeup!" she said with a squeal of laughter.

When Ginny was finished I had soft curls in my hair without the frizzyness (that took a lot of hairspray!) and some blush that made my cheeks ever so rosy, a bit of mascara, smoky eye shadow, and a glossy red lip.

"Are going to be down soon?" asked Harry

"In the next five years would be nice" Ron chimed in.

"In a minute, I just have to get on my shoes!"

Harry's POV

Hermione came down the steps into the common room where I awaited her with grace. She was drop dead gorgeous! I hope I can keep my jaw from dropping! She looked like a princess going to the ball, as I looked down at my measly dress shirt, tie, and jeans.

" I hope I didn't dress up too much!"

"oh, no. you look beautiful!"

"Why thank you Harry. You don't look so bad yourself."


	4. The Date

Harry's POV

When we got to the restaurant we were seated right away because I had made reservations. ( I was lucky, it was a very busy night!)

"Can I start you two off with some drinks" the waiter said.

"I'll have some butter beer" said Hermione. "me too" I chimed in.

"Harry, I have liked you in this way for some time now."

"me too. Ever since I sat with you on the Hogwarts Express."

As the date went on we just did some usual date stuff, like talk about our futures, friends, Hogwarts, etc.

"Now for the second part of our date."

"Harry, you shouldn't have!" she smiled and giggled. I love it when she does that.

I took her to the carnival. It was a custom for Halloween in Hogsmeade.

" How did you know I love carnivals!"

"I just guessed…"

It was so great. We rode bumper cars, we ate cotton candy, we rode the ferris wheel, and we watched the fireworks. I loved it and I think she did too.

When we were back in the common room and saying our goodnights, I leaned down to kiss her, but pulled back because I didn't know if it was the right time and I didn't know how to kiss a girl.

"Oh Harry, just kiss me already!"

So I kissed her and it was great. I suddenly knew how to kiss. I guess it just came to me. It was a great kiss and I wanted more.

"What are you two doing!" Ron yelled from the doorway up to the boys dormitory.

"Ron this is my date." I guess I forgot to mention Hermione was the girl I asked out.

"HER! Why her!" he yelled through hurt eyes. Then he ran upstairs and I think he was crying.

"What was that about?" Hermione said.

"I don't know, but I better go see. Thanks for the date tonight do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, but you best go up and see Ron. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione." as I ran upstairs to talk to Ron.


	5. Ron's Secret

Hermione's POV

I did something very unlike me tonight and this streak of courage continued because I stood at the doorway to the boys dormitory just enough to see and hear everything and far enough away so not to be noticed by the boys. I knew if I got caught I would be expelled, but this was far too important, I needed to know what was up with Ron. He's still my best friend even though sometimes he can be a big jerk.

"Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was her, but why does it matter to you?" Harry said with worry in his eyes.

"because I can't tell you… I just can't it's too embarrassing… It's too late now anyways…"

"Ron, you can tell me anything… Ron it's okay, just tell me... Please Ron…"

"I have a huge crush on your date!" he blurted out to get it over with.

"What?" Oops I blew my cover, now they know I'm here. How can I explain myself, they are going to hate…

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both said at the same time.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry, I just had to know what was wrong with Ron. Sorry, I shouldn't be here. I'll just go." Then, I ran up to the girls dormitory without anymore explanation.

Why does he like me? This is too much, I just want Harry, I mean I still like Ron, just not like-like him. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him? If I still go out with Harry it would be very awkward to be around Ron. I was pondering all of this in my bushy-haired head because I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Ron's POV

Oh no! It was hard enough to tell Harry , now Hermione knows! This night sucks really bad!

"Um, Ron… I didn't know you felt this way, if I did I wouldn't of asked Herms out… I'm sorry… Um, yeah…" Harry said quietly. "but you know there are other girls at Hogwarts. Like, Luna and Lavender and Cho…" he added.

Harry wouldn't understand. That's why I didn't tell him in the first place. True love only comes once in a lifetime.

"Let's just go to bed… I don't feel like talking about it.."

"Okay, if you say so." Harry said reluctantly.

Hermione's POV

I awoke the next morning dreading what I was going to have to do, but it was the only way to solve this problem.

"Harry, we need to talk."

"Oh no. When a conversation starts with we need to talk it never is good." he said.

"I had a great time last night and I wish I didn't have to do this, but I need to stop seeing you. I just can't be forced to pick between the two of you. I hope that we can all just be friends like the way it was before. I'm not trying to break your heart Harry and I hope this doesn't hurt you as much as it hurts me right now."

"Um… I have to go, you know eat breakfast… Bye…" as Harry stalked off away clearly having a terrible morning.


	6. The Weirdness

Hermione's POV

Ron and I attended Herbology without Harry. (he hasn't been around much and was missing from all the classes except for the one's I'm not in, he's obviously avoiding me.) As we were about to start planting Ron said something very disturbing to me.

"You look awfully beautiful today, babe."

Was he doing what I was thinking he was doing?

He continued, "And you smell real pretty too… Like strawberries" as he leaned down to sniff me.

"Ron! Are you FLIRTING with me?" I demanded.

"Why shouldn't I, you are single aren't you, right babe?" he said very coolly.

"RON! I did not break up with Harry so you could start hitting on me! I broke up with him so that we could all be friends like old times! You are an insensitive brute!" Then after I was done shrieking in his face, I dumped the pot of soil I was going to use for my plant on top of his red-haired head. "Oh, and by the way stop calling me babe!" I could just feel the stares aimed at the back of my head as I stalked out of the classroom.

I didn't bother to go to any of my classes for the rest of the day because I was too busy reading in the library to get my mind off of my predicament.

I spent the last week or so cooling off from the weird behavior coming from Ron, but now I needed to know what was last night's Defense Against the Dark arts homework.

I found him outside and as I was about to run up and ask him, I noticed he was talking to some girl. I couldn't see her face, so I assumed the unknown girl was Ginny.

Later, as I sat down to eat lunch Ron came bursting in with a smile on his face as big as his appetite.

"Hermione! Guess what! Well, this ladies-man just got himself a date with Luna Lovegood!"

"Congratulations! …You sure have a charm with girls…" I added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm so over you!" he said in a very _girly-girl dumb blonde_ way.

"Oh, thank you Ron!" as I hugged him.

As I was walking out of the Great Hall I heard Ron mutter to himself "She took that better than I thought she would."

Now off to find Harry!


	7. The Beginning of the End

Hermione's POV

Now it's time to find Harry, as I was walking around the grounds wondering where he could be. Somewhere quiet, private, and a place where he could think everything out. Aha! I knew exactly where he is.

As I reached the owlry I found Harry sitting in the farthest corner with Hedwig perched upon his shoulder. His head was down and he was clearly still sulking around with no spirit or soul. An empty bottle I suppose you could say, no content, he just wasn't Harry anymore.

"Harry I have some very good news." I said quietly so that he wouldn't be too alarmed.

"I don't want to hear anymore news from you Hermione. Just go away and leave me alone." he said in a blank voice.

"but Harry, you have to give me a chance, you'll like it really."

"Just GO!" he yelled in my face. Then I left without any further argument.

Although he refused to talk to me I knew he was making an improvement because he arrived at potions, his first class with me in a while now, taking his seat next to me, avoiding looking at me at all costs.

As Snape was giving one of his usual boring lectures I whispered to Harry "Psst… I have something to tell you whether you will listen or not."

"No." was his simple reply.

"Would you two lovebirds like to step outside because you seem to have something to say." Snape growled at us.

"Actually, we will.." I grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him outside with me.

"Harry, let me say three words to you okay?"

"Fine…"

"I love you."

"WHAT!" as a sudden change in attitude overcame him. Harry's back!

"Ron doesn't like me anymore, so I don't have to be worried about hurting his feelings anymore!"

"Hurting his feelings? I thought you dumped me so that you could go out with him instead!"

"NO! I didn't want to break up with you at all, but I was stupid and did, thinking maybe it could be the way it used to be and that just made me realize that I had more feelings for you than I thought I had."

"Really! So Herms, would it be okay if I started kissing you?"

Then I kissed him and knew this was the man I was going to marry.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I guess, but I would like it if you told me again." What else could I do than kiss him again, more passionate than before. Then he swept me off my feet and carried me away to the Common Room where Ron caught us again (laughing this time) snogging away in an armchair in the corner.

**THE END**

Epilogue

Now our sixth year at Hogwarts was three years ago and Ron and Luna are engaged. Last night Harry romantically proposed to me over a candlelit dinner. … and I said yes…


End file.
